1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method for controlling the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device configured to acquire a plurality of images to generate a panorama image through a plurality of cameras and a method for controlling the electronic apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an apparatus which photographs a plurality of images through a plurality of cameras instead of one camera (or an image sensor) and provides a panorama image using the plurality of images has been developed.
When an image is photographed using a camera, the image photographed by the camera may be unstable due to the movement of a photographer who is holding the camera. Accordingly, when photographing an image using a camera, shake correction may be used as a process of image correction.
In related art, to correct shake, a Digital Image Stabilization (DIS) method or an Optical Image Stabilization (OIS) method has been used. The DIS method refers to a method in which a still image is photographed several times through a camera and shake is corrected by overlapping the images, and the OIS method refers to a method in which shake of an electronic apparatus is sensed and an image is corrected by compensating the movement of a camera according to the sensed shake of the electronic apparatus.
However, when an image is photographed by operating a plurality of cameras at the same time, the movement of a plurality of cameras are different from one another. In other words, to sense each movement of a plurality of cameras, a plurality of sensors corresponding to a plurality of cameras may be required. Accordingly, the amount of calculation is increasing, bring up unit cost of goods inevitably.